


Dec 3: Shopping

by IamDeli



Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Caretaking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Pampering, Roman is the original himbo, Self-Deprecating, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is my tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli
Summary: Roman is unduly excited about christmas shopping. Virgil finds it annoying, but also unsettling, embarrassing and so very nice.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Ficmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dec 3: Shopping

“Roman, please.” Virgil hissed between clenched teeth. This was the third high end fashion shop they were in and Virgil was sweating with humiliation.

He didn’t even know what made him agree to accompany Roman for his shopping spree and now he was regretting it bitterly as his boyfriend tried to convince him to try on a coat that cost more than Virgil was usually living off _for a year_. He felt so out of place it wasn’t even funny. How had he even ended up here, with the most attractive man in a 100 mile radius, that was somehow rich as fuck too?

“Hmm, yeah, you’re absolutely right. That's not your style at all..” Roman hummed thoughtfully. And Virgil didn’t even know anymore if Roman was taking the piss out of him. They were together for a grand total of two weeks (the months of flirting Virgil up at any chance didn’t count!), what if this was just a hoax to embarrass him?

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” he whispered before almost fleeing the shop, leaving his boyfriend standing there alone.

The air outside was crisp and hurt little as Virgil hastily drew it in to quench the wave of panic he felt. This was all fucked up, what had he been thinking? This would never fucking work. He couldn’t believe Roman managed to get him inside these shops in the first place. In his ripped jeans and almost worn through hoodie!

It didn’t take long until Roman joined him outside, smiling his dumb, sweet smile when he caught sight of Virgil huddled into a corner. “Baby! I got some things. Are you alright?”

Virgil took a shuddering breath and swallowed. “Roman...I don’t think I can do this..”

“Oh no, are you tired, Baby? Cold? You are right, we should definitely have coffee and a snack and relax.” 

Before Virgil could intervene Roman had taken him by the hand and he was gently tugged in the direction of the nearest coffee shop with no chance to ever clarify that he just wanted to end the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Of course he paid for the damn caramel latte and Virgil had to hide his red face behind the cup as they settled in one of the comfortable booths. Naturally the dumb man slid in ride next to him, huge, warm body pressed next to his.  
Roman took a sip of his (incredible complicated) sounding coffee and sighed. “What’s up, V? Not feeling well?” 

The puppy dog eyes, wonderful. Virgil just wants to snog him silly. He’s so in love it’s pathetic. “No, no, I’m good. Just...uhm, this is not a good mix?”

“The coffee? I can get you another?” 

Virgil laughed, how could he not? “No, God, the coffee is fine Ro. I meant us.”

“What?” He looked startled and concerned and Virgil was already regretting that he brought it up. “But..I love you and I- ..Am I doing something wrong? I’m sorry I’m not sure how this is supposed to go? I can do better? Please?”

“No, oh fuck, Roman, no,“ Virgil whispered back reassuringly, as if he hadn’t thought about ending this at all, “I just meant, maybe it’s not such a good idea, going shopping together and all.” 

Roman hummed unsure, “Uhm, okay? If you don’t have any fun than it’s better we do something else together? Is it the people? We could go on a trip over Christmas and not see anyone?”

Virgil was going to cry. Honest to God cry. And he felt bad for ever thinking that there could be any kind of malice behind Romans actions. 

“Roman, please, erhm- it’s not that either. Though I could definitely spend some time with considerably less people around.” Virgil started, turning to that huge oaf he very much adored and decided to be candid and rip it off like a band aid, regardless of how humiliating it would be. It was obviously necessary if their relationship should get any real chance. “I work two jobs, Roman. I don’t know how I will afford any kind of suitable christmas gift for you. I can’t go on a trip with you. I can’t afford a slip of clothing in this shops we’ve just been together.”

He hoped that he had clarified that he was dirt poor to Roman. But if his expression was anything to go by he hadn’t.

“I do know that you don’t have much money.” Roman said as if Virgil was the purposely thick one here.

“But- , how can you take me with you into those fancy as fuck shops and suggest a trip over Christmas when you know that I struggle to feed my every other week?” Virgil asked incredulously, gesturing wildly only to have Roman catch his hands in his bigger ones.

“Virgil…” he sighed in that stinking nice voice of his, “We seem to talk past each other… I know that you struggle, okay? I _know_. What I do not understand is what this has to do with me taking you shopping or on a well-deserved vacation?”

Virgil's face was burning with shame and a few hot tears that had escaped. He let Roman tug him fully into an embrace, biting his lips to stifle a sob. “I can’t pay for a life with you, Roman, dammit. You don’t get that?” he whispered against the smooth, soft fabric of his boyfriend's shirt.

“Ahhh, I see.” Roman hummed, squeezing him like a plushie, kissing his hair. Dumb, big, soft man making Virgil feel so adored. “Listen V. I’m in love with you. And I don’t know for the life of me where you get the idea that I’d expect you to pay for anything I invite you to. I know that money is always tight. I do have it though and not through any of my own earning. You don’t, not through any of your own fault. Please let me take care of you.”

“I’m not some kind of gold digger!” Virgil mumbled angrily, trying to get an arms length away from Roman.

“Yeah, that much is obvious.” Roman frowned at a loss of how to express what he was thinking about their situation. 

“I don’t need you to _take care of me_! I’ve done that my whole life!” he hissed as quietly as he could manage.

“I know that too, V. Honestly, I do _know_ because I see you struggle and work yourself to the bone and barely ever get enough sleep, I see you worrying yourself sick. I know you can take care of yourself because you always had to, okay? But you don’t need to now? Don’t be so proud. You worked so hard for so long, you can take a break and let me give you nice things and take care for a hot minute. I want to. In fact, nothing would make me happier.”

Virgil could just stare at him, stunned until a fresh wave of tears and emotions hit him like a sledgehammer. “But- but..?!”

“Nuh uh. Not but. It’s that easy, Baby: I love you. I want to be happy and healthy and revered. I have money and you don’t through some crude joke of the universe. Nothing more to it, no guilt, no complicated feelings about it.”

“It’s not so easy!” Virgil sniffed a little pathetic when he was pulled against Romans chest again, probably ruining that silk shirt for good with his eyeliner. 

“Uhm yeah, it is. So easy. I think I need to show you how easy it is.” 

Virgil giggled, a little desperate, exhausted and teary but how could he not? This dumb oaf was annoyingly lovable. (And kind and sexy.) 

Roman grinned into Virgil's hair when he heard him bubble with soft laughter. “Okay yeah, that sounds good, yes? So here is what we are going to do: I’m going to go get you the chocolate muffin you’ve been looking at earlier, - don’t think that I don’t know that you haven’t had any lunch- , and once you’ve eaten I’m going to two more shops with you. And I’m going to buy you things _and_ you are not allowed to object to any of them, except for you finding them hideous. Deal?”

“I- what? No! That sounds like a blanket permi-” Virgil protested tiredly.

“It’s a test run, Virgil. We need to test under realistic circumstances and see what we come up with, yeah. Then we can verify how easy it is.”

He gave in. Well, because, how could he not. The muffin tasted good and felt good in his empty stomach and he blushed a little when this already seemed to make his boyfriend so freaking happy.

And when he was driven home that night with bags full of a whole new winter wardrobe and a huge new snuggle blanket and there were some unpleasant feelings bubbling up about it, he was kissed breathless and fed with murgh makhani until there was nothing but warmth left.

“Wonderful day. Loved that.“ Roman sighed as he cradled Virgil's body close to snuggle him more thoroughly. He hummed, drowsy and sleepy from the food and the master tier cuddling he was receiving.

Romans heart almost couldn’t take the adorableness. “Great, since you are agreeing I declare the test run a wild success.” he whispered, grinning when he could hear the soft snores coming from his boyfriend.


End file.
